


Rain

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and it's raining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas 2008 giftfic for callisto, who wanted S1 rain...

Dean scrubbed for his watch, held it up to the window so he could read the time.

"Crap," he said. "In ten minutes it'll be Christmas."

Sam yawned and rubbed a circle on the misty windshield. "I don't think it matters, Dean."

"You don't huh?"

Sam shifted the food wrappers from his lap to the floor. "Not this year."

"Maybe you're right." Dean cocked a head sideways. "So, you know where we are, Sammyboy?"

Sam leaned towards the dripping circle of clear glass in front of him. "There's supposed to be trees. And it's supposed to be dark." He paused. "I don't think it matters where we are, Dean."

"Well aren't you a santa's grumpy little helper."

"And," Sam went on, "it's raining."

"Raining?" Dean made an impressed face and reached for the door. Sam's hand came out in a snake-strike and grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm not so sure, man..."

Two days ago Dean would have yanked his arm free at once. And probably barked. Not now though.

"Come on, Sammy." He patted the big paw on his forearm, made sure the contact was clear. "Have a little faith."

It was certainly raining. A fine, steady drizzle out of a metal-grey sky that was shining faintly, but not from the sun. They stood for a moment on each side of the Impala, doors open, staring forward. Sam tilted his face up, let the water settle on his cheeks. He tested it with a swipe of tongue and Dean watched him.

"Well it's not acid," Sam said. "And it's not sulfur."

"Tequila?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Sorry. Just water I think."

"There you are, Sammy. A little faith."

Sam hunched his shoulders, dug his hands in his pockets. "Thing is, Dean. We've been on the road forty-eight hours and we haven't seen any people."

Dean scratched his head, turned up his collar. He began to walk around to the hood of the Impala and Sam joined him. They both eased down on more or less the same beat and stared out across the forest with no trees.

"Huh," said Dean after a while. Their shoulders were jammed together, their hips, thighs and ankles. It seemed extremely important to do that right now. As much as possible. "Apocalypse sucks." He jostled at Sam's kneecap. "How's the head?"

Sam had nearly forgotten. He brushed a hand against his temple. "OK," he said. "I don't think it-"

"Matters, right," Dean finished for him. He gestured jerkily in front. "Not for that maybe. But it matters to me."

"Who'd have guessed," Sam said, pressing even closer, "that you'd turn so sweet at the end of the world."

"Heh," Dean replied on a private thought, staring at his boots.

"So," Sam said. "How much gas we got?"

"Fifty miles. Give or take."

"We should go see if we can find Bobby."

"Yep."

"That's a long way, Dean."

"More than fifty miles."

"Oh well," Sam said, pushing himself upright. "Let's see what happens." He stretched a little, turned a circle, listened to the silence rolling away on all sides. "I like this rain."

"Me too." Dean stood up beside him, wiped at his wet hairline with a wrist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam give a little shiver. "You should come here," he said with a small jerk of his head, arms moving from his sides in a low arc, palms up.

Sam goggled at him. "You want to give me an actual big brother hug? Now?"

"Damn straight," Dean said. He shrugged. "No chicks, no flicks. So what the hell."

"Sheesh, Dean, any port in a storm much?" Sam said, stumbling into the embrace, wrapping his arms around, tightening them hard, feeling their ribs expanding against one another.

He felt Dean breathing into his ear, his jaw fitting perfectly into his neck. "If this is all there is, Sam... you know. If there's nothing but us. Well, it'll be OK."

"Dude," Sam said, gripping hold of faith with all his might. "I know."


End file.
